


Нечего терять

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ничего нет, нечего и терять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечего терять

Фушими не любит делиться. В его воспалённом мозгу даже понятий таких нет, как «своё» и «чужое», и весь мир, и все твари божьи должны принадлежать только ему. И города должны строиться ради него, и солнце светить — тоже. И даже дышать окружающим его ничтожным людишкам можно только с его разрешения.  
Но Фушими плевать и на людей, и на города, и на солнце. И на мир ему тоже плевать. Его мир горит в адовом пламени, полыхает болезненно красным, едким дымом выжигая лёгкие, мешая дышать, медленно уничтожая. Ему нравится эта неторопливая, мучительная смерть — она куда интереснее, чем от пули в висок или острого клинка прямо в сердце. Кожа плавится под невыносимым жаром, как и плавятся мысли, и логика сдаётся под натиском дыма и пепла. Фушими и со словом-то этим — логикой — не знаком. Забыл его за долгие годы не употребления и ни капли не страдает по этому поводу.  
Нынче в его внутреннем мирке только одна точка опоры, только она имеет значение. И находится она в самом сердце того незримого ада, что Фушими создал себе сам. Огонь вокруг неё ещё ярче и яростнее, он сжигает дотла всё на своем пути, превращает живительный воздух в ядовитый азот, и от удушающего жара кружится голова.  
Но Фушими и это головокружение тоже нравится: нравится чувствовать, как собственное тело подчиняется паникующему подсознанию, двигаясь в сумасшедшем танце в паре с ледяным клинком; нравится чувствовать на губах и кончиках пальцев обжигающе-заводящие прикосновения алых всполохов, уворачиваясь от них в последний момент. И неподдельную злость в чужом взгляде видеть тоже нравится. Чем сильнее эта злость разгорается, тем жарче, неистовее бушует пламя, и оставаться в его эпицентре становится опасно.  
Опасность? Фушими и с этим словом совершенно не знаком.  
Он дразнит, смеётся в лицо своему личному демону, зазывает его в ад вслед за собой, обещая угостить коктейлем из боли, крови и слёз. И, если повезёт, приправит обещанное капелькой страсти — своей особой, сумасшедшей жаждой почувствовать хоть на мгновение вместо жара огня его благородное тепло.  
Но демон на уговоры почему-то не поддаётся — злится сильнее, бесится, оплетает своим пламенем тело, впивается в губы жарким поцелуем и ускользает из объятий, словно песок сквозь пальцы. У демона свой Бог — куда более опасный и могущественный, — и нет ему дела до самого главного своего почитателя: ни сейчас, ни в далёком прошлом. И имя Бога слетает с его губ как молитва, режет слух, раздражает, и алый мир расплывается перед глазами, затягиваясь ледяной синевой.  
В танце льда и огня всегда побеждает Бог. До тех пор, пока Бог жив, демон принадлежит ему. Фушими знает это. А еще Фушими не любит делиться.  
Обнажённый клинок вспыхивает синим пламенем, и лезвие его сверкает в ярко-алых всполохах и жаждет испить чужой крови. Мир рушится на осколки, небо осыпается на асфальт небесными каплями и разбивается вдребезги без шанса собрать его заново.  
Фушими смеётся в лицо своему аду и не чувствует ледяной прохлады дождя на своих щеках.  
Когда ничего нет, нечего и терять.


End file.
